The use of high energy electrical discharges to treat liquids or solid materials is known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,785 to Juvan discloses a complicated liquid processing system involving high-energy discharge. This system has a firing chamber especially configured to attenuate shock waves and includes hydraulic shock absorbers and a complicated cooling arrangement for the electrodes. This patent is also limited to treating process liquids such as waste, sewage waters, geothermal brines, etc.
In view of the complex nature of the prior art devices utilizing high energy discharge for material treatment, a need has developed to provide simpler apparatus for treating liquids and solids with high energy electrical discharge as well as the capability of treating other materials than that previously done in the prior art.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages noted in the prior art above by providing a simple but effective apparatus for disassociating both solids and liquids for the purposes of improving plant yields, converting hazardous materials to non-hazardous materials, crushing rock, treating medium/medias such as blood and milk and the like. One method employed is the use of high voltage, low amperage corona pulse capable of producing 360 joules within an in-line work fixture.